Dzieci kapitana Granta/50
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Przeszłość kraju, do którego się jedzie. Nazajutrz, dnia 27-go stycznia, podróżni umieścili się na pokładzie statku Macquarie w ciasnym baraku na rufie brygu. Gospodarz nie ofiarował paniom swej kajuty; mało je obeszła ta niegrzeczność, bo było to legowisko dobre tylko dla niedźwiedzia. O wpół do pierwszej ruszono z miejsca wraz z odpływem morza. Z trudnością podniesiono kotwicę, mocno w gruncie zahaczoną. Lekki wiatr południowo-zachodni wzdymał żagle, zaciągane jedne po drugich. Pięciu ludzi, należących do osady, niebardzo się jakoś zwijało, i Wilson chciał im pomagać. Ale Halley poprosił go, by siedział spokojnie i nie wtrącał się do tego, co do niego nie należy, bo zwyczajem jego było radzić sobie samemu, rady zaś i pomocy nie potrzebował. Pił wyraźnie do Johna, który się uśmiechał, patrząc na niezgrabne obroty osady. To też John zrozumiał, o co idzie, i postanowił nie wdawać się w nic, chyba, gdyby niezdarność majtków narażała bezpieczeństwo statku. Ale nadeszła wkońcu chwila, że podniecani przekleństwami swego pana, majtkowie zdołali rozwinąć wszystkie żagle. Pomimo to jednak bryg, będący istnem pudłem o szerokim dziobie i spodzie, tudzież o ciężkiej rufie, zaledwie posuwał się naprzód. Ha, trudno! Trzeba było i z tem się pogodzić. Bo choć Macquarie płynął tak wolno, to jednak musiał przecież w ciągu dni pięciu, a najwyżej sześciu, dowlec się do Aucklandu. O siódmej wieczorem stracono z oczu brzegi Australji i światło latarni morskiej w porcie Eden. Falowanie morza dawało się we znaki statkowi. Ciężko zapadał w próżnię po ustępujących bałwanach. Pobyt podróżnych w baraku przykry był z powodu gwałtownych wstrząśnień, a nie mogli pozostać na pokładzie, bo deszcz padał gwałtowny. Zmuszeni więc byli siedzieć, jak w więzieniu. Mało rozmawiano, każdy oddawał się swoim myślom; tylko lady Helena i Marja zamieniały niekiedy zdania. Glenarvan nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, wstawał i chodził; zato major ani się ruszył. John z Robertem wychodzili na pokład od czasu do czasu, żeby spojrzeć na morze. Paganel zaś, siedząc w swym kącie, mruczał coś niezrozumiałego. O czemże myślał szanowny geograf? O tej Nowej Zelandji, ku której wiodła go fatalność. Przechodził właśnie myślą jej dzieje, złowroga jej przeszłość stawała mu przed oczyma. Ale czy w tej całej historji zdarzył się choć jeden fakt, jeden wypadek, z któregoby ci, co tę ziemię odkryli, mogli wnosić, że była lądem a nie wyspą? Nowożytny geograf, żeglarz nie mogli jej nazywać niewłaściwie! Widać było, że Paganelowi ciągle tkwiło w myśli tłumaczenie dokumentu, jakby go jakie widzenie opętało. Po Patagonji; po Australji, wyobraźnia jego, pobudzona jednym wyrazem, czepiła się teraz Nowej Zelandji. Jeden tylko punkt zatrzymywał go na tej drodze przypuszczeń. — Contin... Contin... powtarzał sobie; przecież to znaczy: kontynent, ląd stały. I zaczął przechodzić myślą wszystkich żeglarzy, którzy odwiedzali te dwie wielkie wyspy mórz australijskich. Dnia 13-go grudnia 1642 r. Holender Tasman, odkrywszy ziemię Van-Diemen, przybił do nieznanych brzegów Nowej Zelandji; kilka dni płynął wzdłuż brzegu, a 17-go wpłynął do obszernej zatoki, zakończonej wąską cieśniną między dwiema wyspami. Wyspa północna, to Ika-na Maoui, które to wyrazy zelandzkie znaczą "ryby Mauwi", wyspa południowa, to Tawai Pouna-Mon — co znaczy: wieloryb, wydający jaspis zielonyDowiedziano się później, że u krajowców cała Nowa Zelandia zwie się Teika-Maoui, a jedna miejscowość w środkowej wyspie zwana jest przez nich Tawai-Pouna-Mon.. Abel Tasman wysłał łodzie ku ziemi i powróciły w towarzystwie dwu czółen napełnionych hałaśliwymi krajowcami. Dzicy byli średniego wzrostu, koloru skóry brunatno-żółtego; kości mieli wystające, głos twardy, włosy czarne, związane na głowie na sposób japoński, z zatkniętem w nie wielkiem piórem białem. Pierwsze to widzenie się Europejczyków z krajowcami zdawało się zapowiadać stosunki przyjazne i trwałe. Ale nazajutrz, gdy jedna z łodzi Tasmana udała się ku brzegom dla wyszukania miejsca stosownego do zarzucenia kotwicy, napadło na nią siedem piróg, czyli wielkich czółen z krajowcami. Łódź holenderska przechyliła się i nabrała wody; dowodzący nią oficer pierwszy ugodzony był w gardło piką, niezgrabnie wyrobioną, i padł w morze. Z sześciu jego towarzyszów czterech poniosło śmierć; dwaj inni, również jak i oficer, ocaleli, dostawszy się wpław do okrętu. Po smutnem tem zajściu, Tasman odpłynął, ograniczając swą zemstę do kilku strzałów muszkietowych, które prawdopodobnie żadnego z dzikich nie dosięgły. Opuścił tę zatokę, która dostała nazwę Morderczej, zwrócił się w stronę zachodnią i 15-go stycznia zbliżył się do cypla północnego. Tutaj znów gwałtowność fal, odbijających się od skalistego brzegu, i niechętne usposobienie dzikich krajowców nie dozwoliły mu nabrać wody do picia; opuścił więc stanowczo te strony, nadawszy im nazwę Staten-Land, to jest Ziemia Stanów, na cześć Stanów jeneralnych Holandji. Żeglarz holenderski mniemał naprawdę, że te ziemie sąsiadują z wyspami tejże nazwy, odkrytemi na wschód Ziemi Ognistej, na południowym krańcu Ameryki; mniemał, że znalazł "wielki ląd stały południowy". — Ale — mówił sobie Paganel — jeśli uszło żeglarzowi z 17-go wieku nazwać tę ziemię kontynentem, to nie uszłoby żeglarzowi w XIX-ym wieku. Takiego błędu niepodobna przypuścić. Nie! Jest tu coś, czego nie pojmuję. Więcej niż przez wiek cały zapomniano o odkryciu Tasmana; Nowa Zelandja zdawała się nie istnieć, gdy żeglarz francuski Surville zobaczył ją pod 35° 37' szerokości. Z początku nie miał powodu żalić się na krajowców; zdarzyły się jednak gwałtowne wichry, nadeszła burza, która rzuciła na brzegi zatoki Schronienia szalupę z chorymi, należącymi do wyprawy. Jeden z naczelników krajowców, zwany Nagui-Noui, dobrze przyjął Francuzów i dał im miejsce we własnej swej chacie. Szło wszystko dobrze, dopóki nie skradziono Europejczykom czółna. Surville daremnie żądał jego zwrotu i ukarał krajowców spaleniem całej ich osady. Straszna ta i niesprawiedliwa zemsta wpłynęła na okrutny odwet, którego Nowa Zelandja miała być polem. W 1796 roku dnia 6-go października ukazał się przy tych brzegach słynny Cook i wpłynął ze swym okrętem Endeavour do zatoki Taoue-Rou, starając się o przychylność krajowców dobrem z nimi postępowaniem. Ale żeby dobrze z kimś postępować, trzeba go pierwej mieć w ręku; Cook nie wahał się schwytać dwu czy trzech krajowców, którym przemocą dobrodziejstwa swe narzucił i których obdarowanych i ugłaskanych odesłał na ziemię. Wkrótce wielu innych, skuszonych opowiadaniem tamtych, przybyło dobrowolnie na pokład i zamieniało wzajemne dary z Europejczykami. W kilka dni potem zwrócił się Cook ku zatoce Hawkesa, wyżłobionej obszernie w lądzie od strony północnej. Spotkał się tam z plemieniem krajowców wojowniczem, krzykliwem i wyzywającem; doszło do tego, że musiał ich uspokoić strzałem kartaczami. — Dnia 20-go października zawinął do zatoki Toko-Malou; żyło tam około dwustu krajowców spokojnych. Botanicy okrętowi odbywali tam bardzo korzystne wycieczki, a krajowcy wozili ich własnemi czółnami. Cook zwiedził dwie wioski, otoczone palisadami, parapetami, podwójnemi rowami, z których znać było, że umiano jak należy budować warownie. Najważniejsze z miejsc obronnych otoczone było nieprzystępnemi błotami i wyglądało jak wyspa — nawet lepiej niż wyspa, bo nietylko, że woda je otaczała, ale jeszcze grzmiała, przedzierając się przez próg naturalny, wysokości 60 stóp, na którym właśnie zbudowany był ten "pah" niedostępny. Nazbierawszy przez pięć miesięcy mnóstwo ciekawostek, roślin krajowych, okazów etnograficznych i etnologicznych, nadał Cook 31-go marca swoje imię cieśninie, rozdzielającej dwie wyspy, i opuścił Nową Zelandję. W późniejszych podróżach miał znów do niej powrócić. Istotnie, w 1773 roku znakomity ten żeglarz zawinął ponownie do zatoki Hawkesa i był świadkiem kanibalizmu (ludożerstwa) mieszkańców, za którego wywołanie spada zarzut na jego towarzyszów. Oficerowie Cooka znaleźli na brzegu członki rozszarpanego młodego krajowca, sprowadzili je na okręt, "kazali je ugotować" i dali dzikim, którzy je z żarłocznością połknęli. Niegodna to igraszka, żeby stać się kucharzami uczty ludożerczej. Podczas trzeciej swej podróży odwiedził Cook jeszcze raz te wyspy, które szczególniej lubił i pragnął dopełnić ich obrazu hydrograficznego; opuścił je po raz ostatni 25-go stycznia 1777 roku. Vancouver w 1791 r. zatrzymał się przez 20 dni w zatoce Ciemnej, nic nie zyskawszy dla nauk przyrodniczych ani geografji. D'Entrecasteaux zdjął w 1793 plan długości 25-cio milowej ze strony północnej Ika-Na-Maoui. Kapitanowie statków handlowych: Hausen i Dalrympe, potem Baden, Richardson, Moody zjawiali się tam na krótko; dr. Savage, podczas pięciotygodniowego tam pobytu, nazbierał ciekawych szczegółów, tyczących się życia Nowo-Zelandczyków. Było to w roku 1808, kiedy rozumny Doua-Tara, synowiec wodza w Raszgui-How, wsiadł na pokład okrętu Argo, stojącego w zatoce Wysp, pod kapitanem Baden. Jeśli się między Maorysami zjawi jaki Homer, to mu pięknego przedmiotu dostarczą losy Doua-Tara; doznał on niemało nieszczęść, niesprawiedliwości, złego obchodzenia się. Wzamian za swe usługi otrzymywał biedny dziki wszystko złe: niedotrzymywano mu słowa, więziono go, bito. Cóż za pojęcie musiał on wyrobić sobie o ludziach, pragnących uchodzić za cywilizowanych? Powieziono go do Londynu, kazano mu być majtkiem najniższego stopnia, popychadłem całej osady. Byłby umarł z trudów, gdyby nie wielebny Marsden. Misjonarz ten zajął się dzikim młodzieńcem, widząc w nim sąd zdrowy, charakter mężny, słodycz, wdzięk i łagodność. Za staraniem Marsdena dostał dziki kilka worków zboża i narzędzia do uprawy ziemi w swej ojczyźnie: ukradziono mu to wszystko. I znów nieszczęścia i cierpienia zwaliły się na biednego Doua-Tara; dopiero w 1814 r. powrócił do ojczyzny. Owoc tylu przejść i doświadczenia stracony był przez śmierć jego w 28 roku życia, właśnie gdy się brał do przekształcenia krwiożerczej Zelandji. Cywilizacja opóźniła się tam niezawodnie o wiele lat wskutek tego nieszczęścia, bo nic nie zastąpi człowieka rozumnego i dobrego, w którego sercu złączyła się miłość dobra z miłością ojczyzny. Do r. 1816 zaniedbano Nową Zelandję. W owej epoce Thampton, w 1817 Lidiard Nicholas, w 1819 Marsden przebiegali częściowo te wyspy, a w 1820 Ryszard Cruise, kapitan z 84-go pułku piechoty, przebywał tam przez dziesięć miesięcy, które wiele znaczyły dla poważnych badań nad obyczajami stron tamtych. W 1827 r. Duperrey, dowódca statku La Coquille, spoczywał w zatoce Wysp przez dwa tygodnie i był zadowolony ze stosunków z krajowcami. W 1827 angielski statek wielorybniczy, Mercury, musiał się bronić przed rabusiami i mordercami; a jednak tego samego roku kapitan Dillon, podczas dwukrotnych swoich odwiedzin gościnnie był przyjmowany za każdym razem. W marcu tego samego roku 1827 sławny Dumont d'Urville, dowódca okrętu Astrolabe, przepędził bezkarnie, acz bezbronny, kilka dni na lądzie między krajowcami; zamieniał z nimi podarunki i pieśni, sypiał w ich chatach i pracował bez przeszkody nad zdejmowaniem planów, z których powstały w zakładach marynarki piękne mapy. Tymczasem zaraz roku następnego przybyły w tamte strony bryg angielski Hawes pod kapitanem John Jamesem, który zbliżył się do zatoki Wysp i zwrócił się ku przylądkowi wschodniemu,wiele ucierpiał od zdradliwego naczelnika krajowców, Enararo. Wielu z osady okropną zginęło śmiercią. Z tych sprzecznych z sobą wypadków, z tych przejść od łagodności do barbarzyństwa trzeba wnosić, że okrucieństwo Nowo-Zelandczyków często bywało tylko odwetem. Dobre lub złe stosunki zależały od dobrych lub złych dowódców europejskich. Zdarzały się zapewne ze strony krajowców napady bez powodu; ale częściej była to zemsta, wywołana przez postępowanie Europejczyków, i na nieszczęście spadała kara najczęściej na tych, którzy na nią nie zasłużyli. Po d'Urville'u dopełnił etnografji stron tamtych zuchwały badacz, który ze dwadzieścia razy obiegł ziemię; ten koczownik, cygan naukowy, to Anglik Earle. Zwiedzając nieznane okolice dwu wysp, nie miał powodu osobistego do żalenia się na krajowców, ale bywał często świadkiem scen ludożerczych. Nowo-Zelandczycy pożerali się wzajemnie ze wstrętną rozkoszą. To samo dostrzegł w 1831 r. kapitan Laplace podczas spoczynku swego w zatoce Wysp. Bitwy bywały tam wówczas straszniejsze, niż poprzednio, bo dzicy z dziwną dokładnością umieli już posługiwać się bronią ognistą. To też okolice Ika-Na-Maoui, kwitnące dawniej, zmieniły się w głęboką pustynię. Całe plemiona zniknęły, jakby trzoda baranów, upieczone, zjedzone. Daremnie misjonarze usiłowali pokonać tę skłonność krwiożerczą. Od 1808 r. towarzystwo Church Missionary wysyłało najzręczniejszych ajentów — bo tak najwłaściwiej ich nazwać — do głównych stacyj na północnej wyspie; barbarzyństwo jednak krajowców zmusiło misjonarzów do zaniechania swego posłannictwa. Dopiero w 1814 r. Marsden (opiekun Doua-Tary), Hali i King, wylądowawszy w zatoce Wysp, nabyli od naczelników dwieście akrów gruntu za dwanaście siekier żelaznych i założyli tam siedlisko misji anglikańskiej. Trudno szło z początku; ale przynajmniej życie misjonarzów uszanowali krajowcy, przyjmowali od nich naukę i pomoc, a kilku bardzo srogich złagodniało. Nawet wdzięczność rozbudziła się w tych sercach nieludzkich; do tego nawet przyszło, że w 1824 roku bronili krajowcy swoich "ariki", jak nazywali misjonarzów, przed gwałtami ze strony nieokrzesanych majtków, którzy ich lżyli i traktowali brutalnie. Tak więc misje rozwijały się z biegiem czasu, pomimo obecności zesłańców, zbiegłych z Port Jackson i demoralizujących krajowców. W 1831 r. Dziennik Misyj Reformowanych ogłaszał o dwu znacznych stacjach misyjnych, z których jedna była w Kidi-Kidi, nad brzegami kanału, wpadającego do zatoki Wysp, a druga w Pai-Hra nad rzeką Kawa-Kawa. Pod przewodnictwem misjonarzy swoich, krajowcy, nawróceni do chrystjanizmu, poprzebijali drogi przez niezmierne lasy, budowali mosty na strumieniach. Każdy zkolei misjonarz szedł opowiadać naukę cywilizacyjną między odległe pokolenia; budował kaplice z trzciny lub z kory, szkoły dla młodych krajowców, a na dachach tych skromnych budowli powiewał sztandar misyjny, na którym widniał krzyż i słowa: "Rongo-Pai" to jest ewangelja. Na nieszczęście, wpływ misjonarzy nie sięgał poza ich siedziby — i cała koczująca część ludności wymyka się z pod tego wpływu. Tylko między zyskanymi dla chrześcijaństwa krajowcami ustał kanibalizm — a i tych nie trzeba narażać na pokusy; drga w nich zawsze jeszcze instynkt krwi chciwy. Zresztą wojna zawsze jest chroniczną chorobą tamtych okolic. Zelandczycy nie uciekają przed najazdem Europejczyków, jak zezwierzęceni Australijczycy; opierają się, bronią, nienawidzą najeźdźców, a straszna ich nienawiść zwraca się przeciwko wychodźcom angielskim. Przyszłość tych wielkich wysp zależy od losu. Albo szybko rozwinie się tam cywilizacja, albo głębokie barbarzyństwo przetrwa długie wieki. Oręż postanowi, jak będzie. W taki to sposób snuła się historja Nowej Zelandji w rozgorączkowanym niecierpliwością umyśle Paganela. Nic przecież w całej tej historji nie było, coby pozwalało te dwie wyspy nazywać lądem stałym. I jeśli niektóre wyrazy dokumentu trapiły wyobraźnię Paganela, to ten jeden wyraz contin zagradzał mu uporczywie drogę nowych domniemań.